Bloodbath
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Vampires... sure made a mess in Integra's life... OS. Complete.


**A/N : Hi, here's another small OS I wrote on Integra and Seras. It's bit fluffy, based on Integra's thoughts and on the events at the Hellsing HQ during the second episode. Well, I hope you'll enjoy it. Review to let me now please ? **

Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing was sitting at her desk in her office, a pile of paperwork spread before her, waiting to be checked She had enough work for the whole night, but her mind wasn't on the paperwork. It was focused on vampires. Again. But this time, she didn't think of killing that vampire. She thought of how well she made a mess in her life. Seras sure made quite a mess in her life.

Integra was of course angry when she learnt her pet vampire brought a new one home. She yelled and shot him. She refused to have their nightly conversations again for quite some nights.

He just laughed and grinned, saying she was jealous. She dismissed him.

In fact… Yes. She was jealous. She wouldn't react like this otherwise. But the right question wasn't if she was jealous, she surely was. The question was : who was she jealous of ?

When she thought about it, her thoughts scared her so much, she immediatly waved them away to concentrate again on something more suitable for the Hellsing's ruler. 

_Oh my God, please help me, I want that vampire so much_.

Which vampire ? She would rather not think about it.

Integra took advantage of her boss position to watch the new recruit growing up. She was rather slow to accept her undead condition. It was her choice after all, wasn't it ? Her choice as a dying young girl who just wanted to live. That was kinda strange to say but Seras knew how to live better than her. She sometimes looked more human than Integra herself with her cute smile and her shyness. She _blushed _as if blood was still running in her veins. As if she was still human.

Sometimes, it unnerved Integra to no end. Why didn't she accept she was able to be such a powerful monster like her master ?

Maybe she didn't want to…

Maybe Integra didn't know vampires as much as she thought she did. Of course, she already met those moopey vampires which didn't really know what it was to be a living corpse. But Seras wasn't like them. She had to create a whole new category for her.

If Alucard didn't bring her back on that mission and if she wasn't forced to keep her.. Well, was she ? … She doubted she would have paid any further attention to the 'Police Girl' as Alucard said. She would just scorn her and turn around.

The first time she talked to her, it was to remind her to be quiet. Truth to be said, her squealing was seriously hitting on her nerves. She was a vampire, goddammit ! Moreover she was a Hellsing vampire ! She had to stand her rank, to be good enough to wear the yellow Hellsing uniform Walter designed her !

Then, when she accepted to wear the uniform and to kill her vampire fellows, Integra thought she was eventually going to look like a true vampire. Maybe she truly wanted to greet another Alucard in the Organisation. But Seras wasn't quite like him. She just looked ridiculous in that poor excuse of an uniform. Right, she understood the fact that, maybe, Walter and the other men of the estate wanted to see a true woman dressed like a woman… But she couldn't accept their shameless use of her half-naked body.

And Seras, as always, smiled and blushed. Integra wanted to hit her stupid cute blonde head on her desk untill she understands to act like a woman, not an innocent whore. Then, she thought in which position they will be if she truly hit her head on the desk and made sure Alucard wasn't reading her mind.

She could, of course, use her. She could, for example summon her and command her to sit on the desk (why the desk again ?) and spread her legs. Seras could even return the courtesy without compromising her precious virginity. In fact, Seras was the best sex toy she ever met.

That was the point. She was _not_ a sex toy. She was more than a sex toy. She could be much more. She could be a true nosferatu.

Sometimes, when she watched Alucard, she had bad bad thoughts. Not about him anymore. She thought of all the tortures her great grandfather did to him. He never told her about it, but according to what she read it wasn't just some nasty play. He opened him to see what was Inside. He raped him. He tested him : leaving him burning in the sunlight, starving him… It was bad. Of course, it was. Even for a vampire as the Count, nothing justified the forced sodomization he gave him nearly every night.

But she had to admit, at least to her own mind, that she had truly considered doing the same with Seras. Well… She was Abraham's great granddaughter after all : the same blood was running in her veins. Maybe some torture on the cutie will make her become like her master…

« Sir, the Knights have arrived. Shall I announce you ? »

Walter always managed to wake her up from the thoughts she didn't really wanted to have. She shook her head as if it could make her wild fantasies disappear and nodded.

« 'Coming. »

Integra stood and threw one last glance at all the work she was supposed to do before exiting the room. Yeah, Seras trully made a mess in her life. She was right to yell at Alucard. He shouldn't have done so without her assent.

However, Sir Integra regained her impassive face and followed Walter in the corridors that led to the Round Table where the Knights waited for her. She sighed. Well, maybe Seras looked like a whore, but at least, there was always something to look at when you talked to her. The Knights were definetly less… sexy.

She took a sit and Walter left the room. She began her speech on the ghouls. It was true that the situation was becoming serious. Hellsing could not let this happen. Innocents were murdered everyday. Her strong sense of honor couldn't let this happen. Monsters couldn't just kill randomly. They were inferior corpses ! Sexy corpses. Sometimes.

Everything could have been fine. But she held Hellsing and her job never meant peace. But, this time, the situation seemed a lot more serious than the previous ones. The HQ itself was the target. Everything inside included. her and her men. Not only Alucard or any edible flesh, but the symbol of the Organisation. It wasn't like random vampires seeking to eat. It was godamm fuckin' anarchists with a foul mouth !

How dare a walking corpse insult her like this ? Vampires…

No. Sometimes they make themselves usefull. Like Seras and Alucard. Seras really did a great job with Walter. She was sure Alucard did so underground. His power was not to be questionned.

Despite her skills, Seras fell at the hands of Hellsing's former men. Ghouls were surrounding her. Men that once joked and trained with her, now tried to kill her. And much more. They were only flesh moving and had no mind to govern said flesh so they surrounded to whatever need the flesh had. like eating or fucking.

Integra shut her legs and hold her gun tighter. Seras could make this. She could kill them. She was a true vampire, not a brainless ghoul.

And kill she did. Fear and anger woke her instincts. She let herself loose. And Integra sweared she saw Alucard's trademark under her own way to kill.

She couldn't let that happen. No, Seras wasn't Alucard. She was a stupid slutty vampire. She wasn't that monster, was she ? Indeed, Seras was much more dangerous than Alucard. Who could ever picture that ? But she was. Alucard was her pet because of the strong bound between her family and him. But nothing was said about his fledging. Seras had no bounds to her. She could kill her just the way she did with that ghouls. Integra didn't stand a chance against a vampire trained by Alucard, did she ?

The Hellsing leader suddently felt weak, disarmed, fragile..

Any other girl would have run away from the monster which could kill her. Integra did run. But she ran to face the vampire. Or rather to face her beautiful back… She stood behind her and did the first thing she found to stop her : circling her waist with her arms. She held her as if her life depended on it, until it hurts. And she tried to take back the old Seras : she spoke to her. Saying her name. Almost desesperatly, hating herself to feel so weak. But it worked. Seras came back to herself before drinking that foul blood. Integra wondered when was the last time when she felt so relieved.

« That was quite dangerous to stop a vampire from killing » Alucard reminded her in her head.

« Oh, stop, she couldn't kill my … former men like that. »

« What a dutiful leader you make Integra. Where is your shining armor ? There's a princess with big boobs to save… »

« Shut up, servant. My vampires only deserve my virgin blood, not that pityfull excuse for blood. »

Then, she had to cope with the incident. Killing her own men. No… They weren't her men anymore. They were just useless flesh bathing in their blood. She killed them without second thoughts. She had to.

Even if the manor was half destroyed, her troops dead and the Knights more unbearable than ever after that, Integra was proud she took the opportunity that evening offered to her : she started to bound Seras to her. Not by blood or duty, but by care and well, let's say gentleness. Maybe there will be no need to torture her.

When Integra undressed herself at one a.m, she was wet.


End file.
